


Second Chance at Family

by itsthymetoread



Series: Dysfunctional Family [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Except maybe Hisoka but he doesnt count, Gen, I actually can’t tag I’m so sorry, Implied Killugon, Literally no one likes Illumi, M/M, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, implied leopika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthymetoread/pseuds/itsthymetoread
Summary: Family hasn’t ever been usual for any of them, but they all have each other, and that just might be enough.Or: An exploration on our favorite quartet’s thoughts on their little dysfunctional family.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Dysfunctional Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Second Chance at Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, two posts in two days! Honestly, didn’t think I would write another chapter today, but this might just be me avoiding my homework. Anyways, this chapter was definitely not how I expected this to go, but I didn’t want to force it, so I just went with the flow. Anyways, I’ll put the rest of the notes at the bottom, and warning, this is post Chimera Ant Arc, so be prepared for spoilers!

Growing up, Kurapika knew love, and he knew loss. The Kurta clan wasn’t very large, but they were close, and homely. Kurapika never realized how wonderful his family was, how much he would miss that sense of familiarity and knowing. He would never regret spending so much of his time with Pairo, never, but he does regret that he didn’t know all of his clan members as well as he could have. And for the time after that, behind the mask he wore for the rest of the world, he toiled and suffered under the weight of his self-anointed responsibilities. 

And then he met them, the three other boys who changed his life. He met Gon and Leorio first, on a dingy old boat to the Hunter Exam, an exam that would allow him to avenge his people. It was at the exam itself that he met Killua, with a mop of silver hair and all the arrogance of a twelve year old too strong and too experienced for his years. And though they couldn’t take away Kurapika’s want for revenge (a want Kurapika wouldn’t let them take away), but for the first time in a long time, for the first time since Pairo, Kurapika feels true joy and happiness. It overwhelmed him at times, and threatened to bubble out, and that scared him. Because for so long, Kurapika has only known revenge, and revenge was the only thing Kurapika had left. He doesn’t know what to do if he loses that drive, and it terrifies him. (And there’s that small voice in the back of his head, which he can’t help but listen to, that tells him ‘Don’t let them get too close’ and that ‘You’ll lose them, just like you lost your family, and it will be your fault’, and he can’t, no, he  won’t,  lose them too). And so he pulls away. 

But of course, Kurapika had to make friends with some of the most stubborn people he’s ever come across. Bullheaded Leorio, who calls, and calls, and calls, and calls. The missed call notifications go from a couple to a few dozen, until they reach over a hundred, and can’t Leorio just understand that Kurapika  needs  to do this alone? That he can’t call the older man to help him, (even though another part of him so desperately wants to) because this is Kurapika’s battle, and he doesn’t want to get this man, so kind and earnest despite his gruff exterior, involved in what will no doubt be a bloody mess. 

But then he does get involved, because he apparently can’t take the word ‘no’ as an answer, no matter how many times Kurapika repeats it, and _oh_ ,  does Kurapika repeat it. But that small traitorous part of him still loves that this man won’t leave him alone on his journey, because they both know that skilled as he is, Kurapika can only handle so much on his own. And so with a sigh, and heart lighter than he’ll admit to, he and Leorio, The man who remains so utterly selfless, continue to stand side by side. 

Kurapika’s first impression of Gon is that of a child who’s never touched the darkness, not like he has, and he can’t help but want to protect that innocence. His second impression of the green clad boy is that he’s a complete and utter _idiot_ , because really, who throws themselves overboard in a raging storm to save someone they don’t even know, and with the reasoning that ‘oh, there are two strangers fighting that might save me’. But the Kurta couldn’t help but warm up to the boy, who over time cemented the idea that yes, he was in fact a ball of sun incarnate. His natural abilities were also astounding, and Kurapika could already see the future powerhouse that the small boy would be. Time passed, and the four reunited in Yorknew City after their separation at the end of the Hunter Exam. Kurapika had killed Uvogin. He had done it, his chains had worked, so why did he feel like this? (‘Because you killed him just like he killed your people’, the voice whispered. Kurapika was really starting to hate that voice). 

And then Gon and Killua were captured by the Phantom Troupe. _Twice_. Honestly, he didn’t know what to do with those two. Kurapika and Leorio, along with Melody managed to get the two back, but at the expense of another Phantom Troupe member, by the name of Pakunoda. (At the expense of? No that’s good, it should be good. Why don’t I feel  good ? He asks himself. And the voice replies ‘Because you didn’t want that. Because she was loyal to her friends, like you are to your family’). And then the four boys separate once more, and more time passes. Kurapika continues his hunt, and doesn’t even learn of Gon’s near death until he sees the video of the new election for chairman. He sees Leorio arguing with a scruffy man that looks oddly similar to Gon. ‘That must be Ging’, he realizes,and can’t help the small thrill of satisfaction that goes through him when Leorio’s fist makes contact with the man’s chin. 

Many months later, Kurapika calls Gon for the first time in ages, and the boy answers, ecstatic. His voice is deeper than Kurapika remembers, and they talk for hours. A few times, Gon stops talking, taking multiple promptings in the form of his name to snap out of whatever trance he’s in. He laughs nervously, and then continues on with whatever he had been saying. Kurapika doesn’t really know what happened to Gon, but for the first time, he wonders if staying with his friend would’ve been the better choice. 

While Kurapika will admit that he and Leorio antagonized each other from almost the first word they spoke in the presence of eachother, Killua managed to annoy Leorio without even looking at or talking to him. To Kurapika, the silver haired boy was an anomaly. He had seen Killua go over to Tonpa to ask for more of the juice the man had been giving out. Kurapika had figured out from the beginning that the juice was doctored in some way, and most likely fast acting as to take the competition out before the exam even started, but the boy seemed completely unaffected. Based on Tonpa’s face, he was just as surprised as Kurapika was. Whoever Killua was, he was no ordinary boy. His suspicions were confirmed at the Trick Tower after Killua ripped a serial killer’s heart out with his bare hands. He has to admit, he wasn’t really sure what to think of that. But the boy was intriguing. At one moment, he was childish, rolling around on a skateboard and bickering with Gon, and the next he was oozing bloodlust and ready to kill whoever stood in his way. 

At the final stage of the exam, Kurapika decided he would do his best to keep Killua the hell away from his brother, because he saw how shaky and tense the boy was all at once. Saw the cold sweat appear on his skin, and saw his expression as he stared at Illumi. How utterly terrified he was, and Kurapika didn’t think anyone should ever be that terrified, especially in front of their own blood. He wasn’t really sure what happened, but the next thing Kurapika knew Bodoro was dead on the floor and Killua was splattered with the old man’s blood. When they rescued (and how sad that was, that the boy had to be rescued from his own home) Killua, how he was covered in blood, and were those whip marks? It made it all the more impressive at how kind the boy could be at times. Sure, the blue eyed boy loved intentionally annoying people, but Kurapika saw the way he looked at Gon, how soft his expression was, and how Killua had a certain gentle smile reserved only for their resident ball of sunshine. 

But then one day, it was no longer Killua and Gon. They were always a unit, always together, for  years , until they weren’t. Kurapika hadn’t heard from Killua at all since the two boys had returned from the NGL, but he knew from Leorio that Killua and his sister, Alluka (who he apparently wasn’t supposed to know about, and didn’t know about until that point) were on the run from their family, though mainly Illumi, while Killua took Alluka to travel the world, though nobody knew where they were. And while being on the run sounded like a sad life for a fourteen year old to live, Kurapika hoped that this journey would help Killua, who hadn’t lived for himself before, and wondered, if just maybe, they could help each other figure out how to do that. 

It took a while for Kurapika to realize that he separated himself from this new family, just as he did with his clan mates. And once he realized that, he realized that this was his second chance. He would never forget his clan, and he didn’t want to, but he knew that at this rate, history may just repeat itself. He doubted he would ever be as close to Gon and Killua as he was to Leorio, but no matter, this was his family now, his second chance, nd he wasn’t going to waste it. 

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all read the first part of this series from Leorio’s POV, you’ll notice that was much more focused on his opinion of all the others. While aspects of that are mentioned in this, Kurapika is such a detailed character with so manny layers, it kind of got away from me. Also, Leorio is so kind and always seems to be focusing on others, while Kurapika tries his best to pull away and keep himself out of the loop, so I had a little trouble with writing him. It was definitely and interesting experience though! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
